Unexpected
by Shiori-chi
Summary: Summary: Kuroko met Akashi in the park, then have a game of shogi, Akashi tricked Kuorko into a trap and decided to take them(GoM) to america? [Oh well summary suckz] - GoM x Kuroko. - Slight AU? [GO EASY ON ME. A STARTER ON FANFICS] -R & R- On Hiatus...[Discontinuing]
1. An Unexpected Trip

Summary: Kuroko met Akashi in the park, then have a game of shogi, Akashi tricked Kuorko into a trap and decided to take them to america? [Oh well summary suckz ._.] - GoM x Kuroko. -

* * *

**Chapter 1 - An Unexpected Trip**

Kuroko is strolling at the park early in the morning, very early. He glances around and wonders how nice it would be if _they_ were to have a picnic with him here again, together, happily. When he returns to the park entrance, the sun has still yet to rise. He decides to take another walk before visiting the convenient store to buy some popsicle. However, he spots a red head sitting in the only shelters of the park, playing shogi by himself. Now, Kuroko does not want to spend his morning with the red head, Akashi Seijuurou, that would be a nightmare.

"Tetsuya." Akashi calls out as soon as he noticed his '_presence_', and turns to him. Kuroko jumped, hearing his name being called. "Won't you join me for a game of shogi?" Akashi questions.

"I would be honored but unfortunately, Akashi-kun, I have to leave to eat my breakfast for the day." He lied, sub-consciously know it will not work. "Now now. Lying is futile. Tetsuya, come here." Akashi orders, before turning the smirk into a line, making him look scarier.

Kuroko move towards Akashi without hesitation, since defying Akashi is not the best option. He sat down opposite Akashi, and stares at the on-going game. "Shall we?" Akashi asks. "... Yes..." Kuroko mumbles.

**-Le time skip-** (Writing Game or Fighting situations isnt my forte)

As expected, Kuroko loses the game while Akashi wins. "Tetsuya. Did I mention that losers have to pay a price while Winner gets the prize." Akashi says, it sounds more like a sentence than a question. "Wha-" Kuroko shuts his mouth before saying something that will goes against Akashi. "Tetsuya, can I claim my prize from you?" Akashi questions this time. "What will it be?" Kuroko asks. "A trip to America with the others too. Much to not like sharing." He says and ends off softly.

"Wha-What!" Kuroko shrieks in surprise. While Akashi taking his phone, texting _the others_. "Wa-wait! You can't-" "Oh I can." Akashi's dangerous voice interrupts Kuroko.

* * *

_To: __**Atsushi, Daiki, Ryouta, Shintarou, Satsuki**_

_ Subject: A trip to America_

_ Message: A trip to America has been decided. Tickets will be sent to your house in a few days time. Informing of schools and parents about this trip will be done by me. Meet on time in the Airport. _

_ Sent: 15/01/XXXX , 6AM_

* * *

_ To: __**Aka~chin**_

_ Subject: Re: A trip to America_

_ Message: Okay~ *munch*_

_ Sent: 15/01/XXXX , 6.05AM_

* * *

_ To: __**Akashi**_

_ Subject: Re: A trip to America_

_ Message: Why the sudden?! *yawns*_

_ Sent: 15/01/XXXX , 7AM_

* * *

_ To: __**Akashicchi**_

_ Subject: Re: A trip to America_

_ Message: YAY! ROGER~_

_ Sent: 15/01/XXXX , 7.30AM_

* * *

_ To: __**Akashi**_

_ Subject: Re: A trip to America_

_ Message: Huh?! Tell me the date asap. -needs to buy tons of lucky items- Oha-asa says it only works if its made from Japan._

_ Sent: 15/01/XXXX , 7.31AM_

* * *

_ To: __**Akashi-kun**_

_ Subject: Re: A trip to America_

_ Message: *eyes shines* REALLY? AMERICA!? IS TETSU-KUN COMING?!_

_ Sent: 15/01/XXXX , 7.32AM_

* * *

"Tetsuya. It seems everyone agreed to go. Now then, I'll see you later." Akashi smirks before leaving the park. "..." Kuroko stays silent. "Akashi-kun." He begin to frown, as his morning does not turn out right.

* * *

Me: So how's this? ._. ~Review pls~ *worried*


	2. The Trip causes Troubles in School

Summary: Kuroko met Akashi in the park, then have a game of shogi, Akashi tricked Kuorko into a trap and decided to take them to america? [Oh well summary suckz ._.] - GoM x Kuroko. -

* * *

**Chapter 2 - The Trip causes Troubles in School**

Kuroko stands up and heads for a convenient store. He walks in, takes the popsicle from the freezer and pays for it at the counter. He walks out of the store, stands there and stares up at the sky. "I guess I'll go to the library to do some reading." He thinks and sighs mentally.

Soon, he reaches the library, and heads to the novels corner. He scans the labels on the shelf. "Romeo and Juliet. Romeo an- Ah, there!" He raises his to reach for it. However, no matter how he tip-toe or stretches his hand, his fingers cannot even touch the bottom shelf of the book. Suddenly, a figure looms over him, and grabs the book, passing it to Kuroko. "Thanks." He turns to thank the figure, but pouts as soon as he recognized the person and surprise at same time. "I could have gotten it, Midorima-kun..." He said in his ever-so-monotone voice. "Not because I want to help you. It's just that Oha-asa said that helping Aquarius will bring Cancer good luck besides lucky item." The green head, Midorima Shintarou, stuttered, as he holds his lucky item, a violet colored jelly fish soft toy, in the other hand.**  
**

"Anyways, it's nice to see... you-... here..." Midorima pushes his glasses up to find Kuroko disappear. Trying hard not to scream, he looked around anxiously. After all of walking in the library, it has been confirmed that Kuroko already left the library. "...Ku-ro-ko-" Midorima yelled in the library. And for that Midorima is ask to get out of the library and did not get his job done, while Kuroko sneezed on the way back home.

**-Le Time skip to tmr(16/01/XXXX)-**

"Ding Dong" Kuroko is just about to head for school as the doorbell rings. He opens the door and sees a man, wearing suit, hands him a letter along with a package and leaves. The cover of the letter clearly states the sender's name, Akashi Seijuurou. Kuroko have a feeling the others already got the letter, as he opens and reads:

* * *

_"Dear Tetsuya,_

_ You can guess what's in the package already. I have already inform the school and your parents._

_ Meet on time. I will not allow latecomers._

_ Akashi Seijuurou"_

* * *

Kuroko sets the letter aside and opens the package, which is a box.

In the box, there is a airplane ticket. Airplane ticket states: _"High class seats. Seat 15. Depart on 5PM, 20/01/XXXX."_

"Dramatic way of sending. 4 Days time to prepare. And... How long are we staying there...?" Kuroko thinks to himself. He sets the box aside with the letter and heads to school without further thinking.

On the way to school, a black too-familiar-limo drives pass Kuroko, but he does not want to overlook it. He reaches school in a few minutes time and... "-RO-KO!" He hears from afar at the end of the corridor, turns his head to the direction and "Bang". He clashed into his coach, Riko Aida. "Kuroko! How dare you skip school for the next ten freaking months! That's like the whole year! Not to mention, Basketball and Inter-High!" The devil coach screams through Kuroko's ear, while shaking him. "Ri-ko-san... Cal-m do-wn... ... Hel-p..." Kuroko finally fainted.

After while, "Riko-san... What are you do-What! Kuroko!" Another red head, Kagami Taiga, asks the still-shaking-Kuroko coach, as he realizes Kuroko already fainted. "Ah, Kagami! Do you know that this idiot is taking a ten months-no wait! One year's rest from school and that includes club activities!?" Riko shouts at the red head, as she stops shaking Kuroko, not noticing he fainted. "Wh-what?! Wa-wait, infirmary first!" Kagami shouts and points at the fainted Kuroko. "Wah?! When did he faint!" She panics as she realizes it while Kagami picked Kuroko up in a bridal style, then dashes for the infirmary.

**-Le Time Skip Agn-**

"..." Kuroko groans, as he slowly forces his eyes open and blink a few times before scanning the surrounding. " ... The school infirmary?" He asked himself mentally. He looked around for the teacher or somebody but she is no where to be found. "... What time is it?" He asks mentally again, while he stares at the clock hanging on the wall. "1.30PM... I skip all classes..." He wonders. "And I'm late for basketball training.." Kuroko exits the infirmary and heads for the gym. He took his time and another route to walk to the gym as he feels light-headed.

When he is about to reach the gym, he sees Riko, who has steams out of her head, sliding the door open and slam it back close. "..." Kuroko sweat-drops mentally. He walks closer to the door, near sliding it and... "KUROKO, YOU IDIOT!" Riko shouts. "..." Kuroko stands, frozen at his spot. "Umm.. Riko-san...?" Kuroko starts to speak as he walks towards the fuming coach. "WHAT?!" Riko turns as she shouts. Wait. Where does the voice comes from? They begins to wonder. Riko focuses on her front and... "Wha?! Ku-Kuroko!?" She shrieks out of surprise. "Yes?" Kuroko asks. "NOT YES! DOUBLES YOUR TRAINING MENU!" Riko shouts out of rage. "Eh..." Kuroko fakes puppy eyes and stares at Riko. "That won't work!" Riko declares. Kuroko pouts mentally, walks to kagami and blames on him. "It's all Kagami-kun's fault." Kuroko bluntly said, then walks away. "Wai-Ehhhhh? My fault?! What the?!" Kagami yells. "Bakagami! Triples your training menu!" Riko shouts out of bad mood. "Wai-What!? Grrr... Kuroko!" Kagami shouts in frustrations. The rest of the members just stares at the three people, while sweat-drops at them.

"Sorry, Kagami-kun... It is actually Akashi-kun's fault." Kuroko sighs mentally as he jogs around the gym. "If it wouldn't be for the trip, that morning and Akashi-kun..." He sighs mentally again. "I wonder what would happen in the next three days..." He wonders and shivers as he jogs. He stops and stares at the others, he starts to think again. "Does the others know about this...?"

* * *

Me: How bout this..? ._. | Next Chap is an Extra Scenes O-O... Oh and did ya realised last chap, Kuroko and Akashi actually seats in the park for more than 1h, just for waiting the mails... and silence still.. O.O" Sorry bout that ._."" | Review pls~ *will try hard to improve*


	3. -Extra Scenes in Chapter 2-

Summary: Kuroko met Akashi in the park, then have a game of shogi, Akashi tricked Kuorko into a trap and decided to take them to america? [Oh well summary suckz ._.] - GoM x Kuroko. –

* * *

**~Extra Scenes in Chapter 2~**

**|Part 1: Letters and Packages happen at the same ****day.[16/01/XXXX]|**

**-Atsushi's place**

"Ding Dong" The doorbell rings. Murasakibara is lazying on his sofa, munching his sweets, does not want to care about who is at the door. "Ding-Ding-Ding-Ding Dong" The doorbell being spams. This time, Murasakibara is irritated. He walked to the door, munching his sweets fast and slams it open. "…" The man in black suit stays calm. "Who. Is. Disturbing. Me?" He asks in an incredibly furious voice. The man in black suit clears his throat, coughing before saying, "Akashi-sama." He hands over the letter and the package. Murasakibara immediately softens his expression. "Sorry." He mumbles and takes both letter and package.

As soon as the man in black suit begins to leave, Murasakibara closes the door gently. He lays back on his sofa and reads the letter before opening the package. The letter says:

* * *

_"Dear Atsushi,_

_I'm sure you know about the trip. The ticket is behind the letter. While the package is something to surprise you. Be there on time, no one is to be late._

_Akashi Seijuurou"_

* * *

He pulls out another sheet of paper, the ticket. Then he opens the package and is surprise to see a lot of his favorite snacks and sweets are in it. "Aka~chin!" He called out in delight. He pours the package of snacks and sweets out on his coffee table, and begins to munch the ones he grabs.

* * *

**-Daiki and Satsuki's apartment**

"Ding-" The doorbell is interrupted by a peach pink haired girl, Momoi Satsuki. "Yes?~" She greets. The man in suit says nothing, and thrusts his hand towards Momoi with two packages. "Kya!" She yelps in surprise. While Aomine heard Momoi's scream, he dashes out the toilet, only towel covering his lower body, towards the door and head-kicks the man in suit. The man in suit spots it and dodges it swiftly while dropping both packages and letters. Aomine flies towards the wall outside, recovers quickly, ready for another attack until… "Akashi-sama" The man said. Aomine stops, looks at the stuffs drops onto the floor and spots the sender's name clearly : Akashi Seijuurou. Momoi apologized to the man as the man leaves. "I thought he wanted to attack Satsuki… So, I…" Aomine stutters. Momoi nods understandingly. They picked up each respective letter and package. Both letters say:

* * *

_"Daiki / Dear Satsuki,_

_It's about the trip to America. Don't be late, or else…_

_Akashi Seijuurou"_

* * *

They both gulps and looks at each other before opening the package. They strip the cover out. Aomine and Satsuki look inside, there are two pieces of paper. The first one is place ticket while the other one is…

* * *

_Aomine:_

_"Late and you can't play basketball for a whole year."_

_Momoi:_

_"Late and you will not see Aomine and Tetsuya in your life ever again."_

_They both gulp and look at each other and shout in unison, "We definitely cannot be late!"_

* * *

**-Ryouta's apartment**

"Click" The door has been unlocked. "Is it Katacchi?" Kise asks while peeping his head out of the living room. "Yes. Yes, it's me." A man with blue-black hair, with sharp looks like Akashi, slightly kinder, named Yuragashi Katani, says. "Ryouta-kun. There's a package and letter at your door step. Plus, I saw a man in black suit pass by me." Yuragashi says again. "Oh and the sender's name is Akashi Seijuurou." He added. Kise widens his eyes. "Katacchi! Did you just say Akashicchi?!" Kise asks in a loud and surprise tone. "Yea, I did and stop shouting..." He answers, and then sighs, while using one hand to cover his ear. Kise rushes towards the packages and letter, his eyes change to serious mode. He picks and reads the letter:

* * *

_"Ryouta,_

_I expect you to not be late on the day of depart. Or else._

_Tetsuya will be disappointed. Oh and, your pretty face._

_Akashi Seijuurou"_

* * *

Eyes-widened Kise opens the package, finds a picture of his face has scratches from scissor everywhere and a plane ticket. After that Kise cried the whole day in his room, whining, "Kurokocchi! My face! Akashicchi's mean!" While Yuragashi just sits on the sofa and watch the television with max volume since a lost puppy is crying loudly and nosily.

* * *

**-Shintaoru's apartment**

"Knock Knock" from the door. Midorima walks to get the door and opens it, while thinking, "As expected, Oha-asa did say Cancer will get something surprising from Sagittarius, for the better or the worst." A man in black suit hands over the package and letter to Midorima. "Hmmm…" He sighs at the sender's name, as he shuts the door close. "Akashi, huh? Sagittarius…" He mumbles and he read the letter:

* * *

_"Shintarou,_

_The trip will be for the whole of this year starting from four days later. I hope you will not be late._

_If not… 'Not listening to Sagittarius will cause a result of losing an Aquarius.'_

_Akashi Seijuurou"_

* * *

Midorima cleared his throat at the word 'Aquarius'. "Don't tell me its Kuruko?!" He thinks as he loses his usual composure. Realising that, he quickly recovers it by pushing his glasses up with his taped fingers. "I mustn't lose him-… Not that I care." He thinks again. "It's just that Oha-asa said that Losing an Aquarius will cause bad luck to Cancer." He murmurs.

* * *

**|Part 2: Troubles in School with Riko [After 1.30PM]|**

"I wonder if Kuroko's alright." Riko said in a worried tone and feeling guilty. "He skips all of morning classes." Kagami just has to add another guilt arrow into Riko's heart. "Stop it. Kagami-kun." Hyuuga and the others whisper into Kagami's ear. "Why? It's true-mmph" He is interrupted with Hyuuga's hands covering his mouth tightly. However, it is too late, another guilt arrow stabs Riko's Heart.

"I will go visit him now" Her face grew black, covering her eyes. "Have a safe trip…" Koganei just have to say it, as the others sweat-drop at his awkward statement. Riko walks out of the gym gloomily and heads for the infirmary in the usual route. As she reaches the infirmary and prepares to apologizes to Kuroko. She slides the door open and walks into the room. "Gomena-sai… ?" Riko says, then realises that Kuroko is not there. Without a thought, she fumed in anger rapidly and stomps out of the room and heads back to the gym. "How dare he! I came to apologize and he actually skips practice?! He's going get it when I see him!" is Riko's thoughts. She slides the gym's door and slams it back close. Then, shouts, "Kuroko! You idiot!"

* * *

Me: So that's how Riko got mad O.O" Poor Kuroko~ and… Akashi's ways of punishment suits him? /sobs/ Review pls? /sobs/


	4. A Free Day Part 1

Summary: Kuroko met Akashi in the park, then have a game of shogi, Akashi tricked Kuorko into a trap and decided to take them to america? [Oh well summary suckz ._.] - GoM x Kuroko. -

* * *

**Chapter 3 - A Free Day [Part 1]**

After all those harsh training, Kuroko finally reaches home. "I'm back..." He greets N.o 2 with a tone of exhaustion. N.o 2 barks to him, indicating 'Welcome back', while it dances around Kuroko's feet. Kuroko walks to his room, drops his bag into a corner and relaxes himself as he drops towards his bed. He softens his composure as he glances the calendar that is placed on his study desk. "I guess I'll go bathe." He wonders as he gets up, arranges his sleeping outfits on his bed and heads to the bathroom with a towel.

He strips his clothes off, leaves it into the laundry basket and slides into the already-full-of-water bathtub. A slight blush plasters on his face showing satisfaction. After a while, he is done enjoying his bath. He wraps the towel around his waist then heads to his room to change. He puts a elbow-length sleeves shirt and a long pant. He buries himself into the blankets and wonders that what shall he do tomorrow since it is a one day break from school before sinking into deep sleep.

**-Tmr, 17/01/XXXX, 8AM in the morning-**

Kuroko just wakes up. He blinks a few times before rubbing his eyes. He turns to look at the time, 8AM. He gets off the bed and walks into the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth. He stares in the mirror after he does his morning dailies. Suddenly, he hears a buzzing sound coming from the desk in his room. His phone is vibrating, alerting its owner that there is an incoming call. Kuroko walks towards the phone and looks at the screen before answering.

"Hello?" Kuroko greets. "Kuorkocchi! Are you free today?~" Kise literally shouts through the phone. Kuroko pulls the phone a few centimeters away, "Yes, I guess... And Kise-kun, please be a little more quiet..." Kuroko answers in displeasure of getting shouts at early in the morning. "Yosh! Let's go shopping! I'll get you some awesome clothes! So~?" Kise literally shouts again. Kuroko cuts the line without further thinking. "What a way for Kise-kun to start my day." Kuroko thinks, then counts, "1... 2... 3..." The phone starts to buzz again. Kuroko picks it up. "Hello-" "Kurokocchi! I'm so sorry!" Kise whines. "Would you mind, Kise-kun" Kuroko states. "Sorry... Anyways, want to get shopping?" Kise says, slightly shouting. "I was planning too, I guess." Kuroko answers Kise. "Yosh! I'll pick Kurokocchi up at 9AM, ok~" Kise sings the word in excitement. Line is cut by Kise.

"Did Kise-kun just sang?" Kuroko widen his eye by a little. He looks at the clock, 8.20AM, again before putting his phone down. "I guess bathe?" He thinks as he takes out a V-lined, sleeveless black colored shirt, a blue-black hoodie and a pair of baby blue jeans. He takes a towel then heads for the bathroom again.

After about twenty minutes of enjoyment in the bathtub, Kuorko finally steps out of the bathroom, changes into the set of clothes he prepared before heading into bathe. He looks at the clock again, 8.40AM. "20 more minutes..." He mumbles, while he walks to the bookshelf of books. "Romeo and Juliet." He read the book title, as he just find. "I better returned th-" "Kurokocchi!~" Kise interrupts Kuroko by knocking and shouting. Kuroko fastens his speed to open the door and covers Kise's mouth. "Please be quiet, Kise-kun." Kuroko whispered into Kise's ears, as he closes the door. "Kurokocchi's too close! He's too close!" Kise shouts in his mind, as his ear grows redder and a blush rises on his face, while Kuroko still has his poker face on. "Kfo-rou-ko-ccshi.." Kise says as he points at Kuroko's hand. "Huh..? Oh..." Kuroko realizes, then keeps his hand away.

"Let's head on then!" Kise shouts as they leaves the Kuroko's apartment. They get into Kise's manager's car. "Kurokocchi! This is my manager, Katacchi!" Kise happily introduces. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Kuroko Tetsuya." Kuroko introduces. "It's nice to meet you too, Tetsuya-kun. I'm Yuragashi Katani." The raven-haired guy greets, as he starts the car up. "Katacchi! Shopping district!" Kise exclaims. "I'm on it, Ryouta-kun..." Yuragashi sighs. During the journey to the shopping district, Kise just did not keep quiet, so it has been a noisy one for Kuroko and a disturbing one for Yuragashi, since they always say 'Drivers will not be able to concentrate on a noisy car.'

"Ryouta-kun, we're here." Yuragashi informs. "Yay! Let's go! Let's go, Kurokocchi!" Kise exclaims excitedly, as he pulls Kuroko out of the car. "See you, Yuragashi-san." Kuroko bids goodbye to the raven-haired while getting pulls out of the car by the yellow head. "See you, Tetsuya-kun." Yuragashi says before driving off. Kuroko turns and "So mean! Kurokocchi and Katacchi is acting so close!" The yellow head sulks and tears just literally flows out. "Kise-kun.. It's just a-" "Tetsu-kun!" A familiar voice shouts in surprise. Both Kuroko and Kise turns the direction and also surprise to meet the peach-pink color hair girl, Momoi Satsuki. "Good morning, Momoi-san." Kuroko greets. "Tetsu-kun! Here to shopping too-" "Oi, Satsuki. At least carry quater of these bags..." A tanned guy shouts then pauses for a while. "Tetsu?! Kise?! Wait-What! Why are you both together?!" The tanned guy, Aomine Daiki, shouts. "He's worst than Kise-kun..." Kuroko thinks and says, "It's been a while, Aomine-kun." "We are both shopping!~" Kise says happily. "Ehhhh! Tetsu-kun, Why didn't you ask me... too...?" Momoi trails off her words, as she realizes Kuroko has disappeared. "Kurokocchi/Tetsu-kun!" Both pink and yellow head shout in unison and frantically look around, while Aomine just gasps quietly. Kise hurries and calls Kuroko through the phone, but the line is unavailable.

**-Kuroko's PoV-**

A giant vanilla milkshake soft toy, displays in a nearby shop, catches my attention. I wonders off without telling the others. While I am admiring the giant vanilla milkshake soft toy, I hears two familiar voices shouting my name, "Kurokocchi/Tetsu-kun!" However, I keeps on admiring it, that I did not want to get bothered. A few minutes later, I decides to buy it, therefore, I calls out to the others to inform them. "Kise-kun, Momoi-san, Aomine-kun, I-" I pauses, realizing they are long gone from there. "..." I mentally sighs. I walks into the shop and purchases the giant vanilla milkshake soft toy, unfortunately inedible. It is impossible for me to carry something that big with one hand, so I carries it like a backpack, as the plastic bag allows me to do it.

I walks out of the shop, at same time, I am so satisfied that I forgets about the others or I came here with someone. I looks at my watch, 11AM, as my stomach growls. "Food..." I thinks, as I remembers that beside the shopping district is the food district. I walks into the alley, then out of it, and I am in the food district. I look around for a cafe to have breakfast.

I spots one of the french-like cafe nearby, and decides to eat there.

**-Normal PoV-**

Kuroko strolls to the cafe, carrying his giant soft toy on his back. As he walks closer, he spots a certain purple head, sitting near the huge window of the cafe, eating a vanilla flavored parfait. He enters the shop and walks towards the purple head. "Good morning, Murasakibara-kun." Kuroko voices out. "Kuro-chin!~" The purple head, Murasakibara Atsushi, upon hearing the voice and turns his head to the direction, gesturing Kuroko to sit across him, sings.

A waitress nearby is called by Murasakibara, " Can I have a french toast and a glass of vanilla milkshake?" Kuroko orders, but more like asking. "S-sure. Please wait, sir." The waitress gasps at first, as she realizes Kuroko, but says normally, trying not to be rude. She walks away. "Kuro-chin~ Why are you here?~" Murasakibara sings again and then, takes a bite of the parfait. "Eating." Kuroko states. Soon, a plate of french toast and a glass of vanilla milkshake is served. Kuroko starts to dine as both the food is irresistible in Kuroko's eyes. "Kuro-chin~ Can I taste your vanilla milkshake?~" Murasakibara asks with pleading eyes. Kuroko slowly looks up, and into those purple eyes. "Not all..." Kuroko says. Murasakibara lights up in seconds, takes the vanilla milkshake an slurps a little into his stomach. "Delicious!" He exclaims in delight. Kuroko sees the purple head's happiness as he continues to slurps Kuroko's milkshake. The teal head boy decides to give his milkshake up to the purple head, as he finishes the last crumbs of his french toast.

"Kuro-chin~ Your milk..shake..." Murasakibara pauses, realizing the teal head boy missing from his seats. "Kuro-chin..." He pouts, slurping Kuroko's milkshake up hardly, with a frown on his face.

* * *

Me: I split it up into 2 O.O" There's a poll regarding Kuroko in my profile~ So, how did I do in this chapter?~ Review please~


	5. A Free Day Part 2

Summary: Kuroko met Akashi in the park, then have a game of shogi, Akashi tricked Kuorko into a trap and decided to take them to america? [Oh well summary suckz ._.] - GoM x Kuroko. -

* * *

**Chapter 3.5 - A Free Day [Part 2]**

Kuroko leaves Murasakibara behind in the cafe and heads towards the library. "Should I really leave Murasakibara-kun behind just now?" Kuroko worries as he takes a slip of his new vanilla milkshake. Just a moment before he left, he saw Murasakibara pouting. "Well, I have to return this..." Kuroko looks down to his right hand, which is holding a book titled 'Romeo and Juliet'.

Kuroko keeps walking towards the direction of the library, but it seems like forever to him. He slips up a few mouth of vanilla milkshake and it's no more. "..." Kuroko sighs mentally. He is already sweating, worst of all, his vanilla milkshake is gone since he finished it. After about twenty to thirty minutes, he finally reaches the library. He walks into the library, not just to return the book but also to have some air-conditioner to help cool him, even though it is still far from Summer. When he finishes returning his book, about to head out, a voice calls out to him. "Ku-Kuroko?!" The voice stutters. Kuroko turns around, recognizing the figure. "Good Mo-Afternoon, Midorima-kun." Kuroko greets him as he looks at his watch, 1.33PM. "Good afternoon too, Kuroko." Midorima says as he keeps usual composure on by pushing his glasses up. They heads outside the library, near the huge transparent glass of wall.

Kuroko looks at Midorima's hand, a green katana. "... Midorima-kun, is that a katana?" Kuroko asks with a hint of uneasiness. "Well. Yes it is." Midorima answers, flashing the katana out, that has fake shining blade. He did not notice that the librarian who is there, opposite side of the glass, freaking out as he picks the phone up and dial a certain number. "I'm not sure if you should bring it out even though its blade is fake, cause..." Kuroko's voice trails off. "Excuse me, sir. May I have your identification card please?" A husky voice asks, as someone taps Midorima's shoulder. As Midorima turns, he is so shocked about a squad of police officer is behind him, pointing their guns towards Midorima, except for one, who is asking for my identification card. Not to mention that Kuroko actually slips away _again_. "Ku-Kuroko!" Midorima screams in his mind, while surrendering his katana to those scary-looking police officers, and so as to take a trip to the police station.

Kuroko, who has slipped out, wonders where shall he go next. He looks around, sits on a nearby bench, then cuddles the giant soft toy. "I guess... Home?" He thinks thoroughly. "Well then, home it is..." He pauses. "Wait... How did I-" He pauses again then frowns. "..." Silence fills the next few minutes. "Oh ya... Kise-kun..." He remembers as he regains his usual composure. Kuroko reaches for his pocket located on his hoodie to grab something. "..." Nothing. There is nothing in the pocket. He reaches for another. Wallet only. "..." His phone is not there. "At home..." He suddenly remembers again, then sighs. He continues to sits there, cuddling the soft toy and staring into the road where cars drive by without hesitation.

**-Let's switch Normal PoV from Kuroko to the worried Kise-**

"Kurokocchi!" Kise cries like there is no tomorrow. "Calm down, Ryouta-kun. I'm sure Tetsuya-kun is old enough to wander off by himself." Yuragashi says calmly but with slight worry. Kise is currently sitting in the car, while Yuragashi is driving around to find Kuroko. "What if, Kurokocchi is kidnapped by some rapist?!" Kise cries even louder as he states those possibilities. Yuragashi just sweat-drops at Kise's thinking. "I'm sure. He's somewhe-" Yuragashi pauses. "Oh look! Isn't that Murasakibara Atsushi, one of the Generations of Mircales?" He continued. Kise stops crying, look to his left. Indeed, a purple head munching marshmallows and clenching a finished vanilla milkshake...? Yuragashi stops the car and Kise gets off while putting a hat on.

The purple head soon spots the yellow head with a hat, who is running towards him. "Kise-chin~ Why are you here?" The purple head asks. "Never mind that... More importantly, Murasakibaracchi, did you see Kurokocchi?!" Kise asks, as well as trying to catch his breath, since he runs. The purple head widen his eye at the name. "Nooo~" The purple head sings, then keep on munching the marshmallows, obviously lying. "Ehhh?! Kurokocchi! Where are you!" Kise shouts, making a crowd to stare at him.

On the other side, Kuroko sneezes a few times. "Someone is talking about me..." He rubs his nose.

"Is that Kise Ryouta, the famous model?!" "He is! He is!" "He's so cool!" All types of praises coming from the crowd, who begins to notice the yellow head's identity. Upon hearing those, Kise bids goodbye to the purple head., and runs back to Yuragashi's car.

"So how did it go?" Yuragashi asks. "Katacchi! Murasakibaracchi says he didn't see Kurokocchi!" Kise cries. Yuragashi glances the purple who is munching _happily_, "Ryouta-kun obviously got tricked." He face-palms himself from expecting too much from Kise. "Anyway, let's continue our search." He says to the crying model. The still crying model nods.

After about ten to twenty minutes, nothing changes, Kise still crying, Yuragashi still driving, they are still on the search. "Ryouta-kun. I think he went home..." Yuragashi suggests. "Or get kidnapped!" Kise negatively concludes. He sighs at the model's behavior. "I think he rea-" He stops, the car stops and then, "He's there!" Yuragashi gasps. "W-Where?!" Kise frantically looks around. "There!" Yuragashi points at the bench, and gets off the car. Kise looks closer when he gets off the car, and Kuroko magically appears. "Kurokocchi!" Kise shouts as he dashes towards the teal head boy, who is currently sleeping.

"Kurokocchi! I misz yuw sfoo munche!" Kise shouts in between sobs. "Tetsuya-kun is sleeping... Ryouta-kun, why don't we-" "Noooo! Kurokocchi is never leaving me again!" Kise shouts. "Didn't I say Tetsuya-kun is sleeping! Just get him in the car before he catch a cold!" Yuragashi snaps. "..." Kuroko forces his eyes open, blinks a few times, because the loud commotion _they_ are causing. Kuroko sees Kise and Yuragashi, "Kise-kun? Yuragashi-san?" He says in a curiosity tone. "C'mon! Get him in!" Yuragashi says, in his raged mode, as he notices the awaken Kuroko. "Y-yes..." Kise says in defeat as he continues sobbing. Kise picks Kuroko up, who is still hugging the giant soft toy, in a bridal style, heading towards the car. "I can walk, you know, Kise-kun." Kuroko says coldly. Kise felt a chill down his spine, not only Kuroko is glaring at him, someone else is too. At the thought of that, Kise speeds up and hurries into the car, along with Kuroko.

**-Le time skip-**

Yuragashi drives back to Kuroko's apartment. Kuroko bids him and Kise goodbye, Kise crying madly. "See you soon." Kuroko says as the shadow of the car grows smaller, then fades. "What a day..." Kuroko sighs, hugging the soft toy tightly, then look at his watch. "And it's only 3.30PM..." He sighs again. He walks back into his apartment.

"I'm home..." Kuroko mumbles, as he sees N.o 2 taking his nap in the living room. He walks to his room and places his vanilla milkshake soft toy on the side of his bed. "I'm so tired..." He drops himself onto the bed. "I guess.. I'll wake up later for dinner..." His thoughts trails off, as the coyness of the bed took control of him, and he drifts into deep sleep.

* * *

**Slight Extra Scenes :**

"I can walk, you know, Kise-kun." A familiar voice hits Kagami's ears. "Kuroko?" Kagami thinks. "Kise?!" Kagami turns to the direction of the voice. "Wh-What!" Kagami almost shouts. "Why is Kise carrying Kuroko in _bridal style_!?" He thinks, full of jealously and glares at Kise, especially at Kise's hand, which is touching Kuroko...

* * *

Me: O.O How 'bout this? I just realise that Yuragashi has sharp eyes... *touches chin* ._. Did I make them too OCC..? ((I guess so or not or yes...?)) Oh and Vote the poll on mi profile please ._.~ Advises and Reviews please~ o-o


	6. His Sister and Another Family

Summary: Kuroko met Akashi in the park, then have a game of shogi, Akashi tricked Kuorko into a trap and decided to take them to america? [Oh well summary suckz ._.] - GoM x Kuroko. –

* * *

**Chapter 4 - His ****Sister and Another Family**

[Speech] : Italics represent French, Bold + Italics together represents Eng in this chapter. Normal is Jap~

**-Somewhere in France;Paris, 17/01/XXXX-**

In a mansion estate, in a particular room, a teal hair girl sitting on a chair, dazing out the huge glass of window. She has creamy skin, baby pink lips, beautiful sharp nose and waist-length teal color hair with light lavender colored eyes. She also has slender limbs and waist, which looks so fragile.

"_Excuse me, Miss?_" A voice sounds across the room with a knock on the door. The teal hair girl turns her head to the door. "_Is there something matter, Auriane_?" She asks, recognizing the voice. "_Mr. Vincent sent a invitation letter here._" Auriane answers. "_From America?_" The teal girl asks with a monotone voice, her face show no expression. "_Yes._" Auriane says. "_Pass it to me,_" the teal hair girl orders. "_Don't tell my older brother first._" She continues with that emotionless face.

Auriane pushes the door, and enters the room. Auriane has golden colored breast-length hair, now tied braids, golden eyes that matches and wearing a simple black-and-white maid outfit. She passes an well-designed envelope to her lady, the teal hair girl. "_Yes, I won't tell Mister._" She says before leaving her lady alone.

The teal hair girl looks at the envelope. She opens it :

* * *

"**_To Kuroko Tetsuki_**

**_Greetings to 'Princess'. This is an invitation letter, if you might know. I would you to join me in my party, four days from now. The ticket is behind the piece of paper. If you could, invite Gilbert too._**

**_Vincent Nightray_**"

* * *

The teal hair girl chuclkes lightly at the word '**Princess**' before pulling another paper out from the envelope. The plane ticket states : "Private Jet number, XNightray123. 18/01/XXXX to 20/01/XXXX. 12AM to 6PM."

"Private jet... Needs a ticket?" She, now reveals as Kuroko Tetsuki, wonders. Suddenly, a familiar voice breaks her thoughts and the door slams open with a loud bang, "Tetsuki! I heard a letter arrived from America! Is it Vincent?!" "Calm down, Gilbert. It's not like I'm in danger..." She says with an emotionless face but with her startled tone. The black-styled-untidy-manner hair guy, Gilbert Nightray, wearing a frown, "How could I not? Vincent is sadistic bastard! And-" "I'm not one...?" She chuckles, interrupting Gilbert. "I'm sure he's just inviting us." Tetsuki assures the worried man.

She looks out the window, thinking of an important person, before she is adopted by the Nightray Family. "Tetsu-nii..." She mumbles before closing her eyes. Gilbert notices and carries her up into bed. "Sleep tight..." He says.

**- Back in Japan, Tokyo. ****Kuroko's apartment, 17/01/XXXX, 7PM -**

Kuroko sneezes in his sleep. "..." He blinks. Repeating it until his vision is clear, then he looks to his desk, 7PM. "I skipped lunch today..." He thinks. "Well then... I guess dinner..." He raises up, not letting go his giant soft toy, which is in his arms. He walks to the living room, leaving his soft toy left, while he goes and washes his face. He walks into the kitchen, as he already washes his face but not making his bed hair. He prepares some ingredients before cooking.

**- In Kyoto, Akashi's apartment. 7.20PM -**

"Ding Dong!" The bell rings. Akashi immediately answers the door. "Yes?" He says. "A letter!" The postman almost shrieks at the sight of the so-called devil. "Well, thank you." He smiles. He smiled, Akashi smiled. "Hya!" The postman shrieks and hands Akashi the letter, fast, then dashes away.

Akashi closes the door. "Now, I wonder what did he bring me? He's one of a kind... Vincent Nightray" Akashi thinks as he knows who is the sender by how the envelope is designed. He opens it :

* * *

"**_To Seijuurou,_**

**_Greetings to my 'beloved' cousin. I wonder if you could join me on the 21th for a party in America, my estate. You could bring friends too. I'm sure, you have your transport system. Well then, we'll meet._**

**_Vincent Nightray_**"

* * *

"Beloved?" Akashi snickers. "Oh well. That would be a starting." He smirked, putting the letter aside.

**- Back to Kuroko's apartment, 7.30PM -**

Kuroko eats finish his dinner, a plate of omelette rice. He glances at N.o 2, who is still sleeping. He walks to the kitchen, opens one of the drawer and takes a bag of dog food. He pours into N.o 2's bowl and places its bowl beside it, still sleeping.

"I guess... Sleep?" He asks himself, looks at the calendar. He sighs, "Tomorrow have basketball practice but no school." He takes his vanilla milkshake giant soft toy, and hugs it tightly before going to bed.

* * *

Me: How 'bout this chapter~ Reviews~

Information - Vincent Nightray and Gilbert Nightray are from Pandora Hearts... O.O

Me: I put Akashi and Vincent cousins/relatives xD One similarities is their eyes O_O... Even though Akashi original eye color is both red till 'that time'.

Information - Kuroko Tetsuki, Tetsuya's twin, personality different, She is a sadist O.O and she doesn't lack of presence :D~

Information - Auriane, Latin's meaning is Golden soooo, her eyes and hair color is golden~ OwO

Me: I might make Gilbert and Vincent more OCC then stated in the anime(Pandora Hearts). O-O""

REVIEW! VOTE THE POLL IN MY PROFILE~


	7. To America

Summary: Kuroko met Akashi in the park, then have a game of shogi, Akashi tricked Kuorko into a trap and decided to take them to america? [Oh well summary suckz ._.] - GoM x Kuroko. -

* * *

**Chapter 5 - To America**

**Everything's normal. No particularly 'different language' in this chap.**

**- In Kuroko's apartment, 20/01/XXXX -**

"I guess I'm all done..." Kuroko looks at the clock on his desk, 1PM. He sighs as he looks at a certain photo frame. He has got all the things in his apartment covered in white cloth, since he does not want dust to land on them while he is away. He picks his luggage up and heads to the door. He walks out, wanting to go to 'Maji' for a vanilla milkshake.

Unfortunately, "Tetsuya. I've come to pick you, regardless the timing." A familiar voice in a familiar black limo, which both obviously belongs to a certain Akashi Seijuurou. The black limo has a white sticker word 'Akashi' as decoration on the front side, it is too stupid to not notice it.

" Hi... Akashi-kun..." Kuroko greets with a slight hint of disappointment.

"You seem disappointed, Tetsuya. What's wrong?" Akashi asks the teal head boy, as he raise a 'brow.

"Hm... Can we stop by Maji for a shake?" Kuroko asks. Before he notices, the chauffeur has already shifted his luggage into the limo's trunk.

"Well then, shall we?" Akashi pulls his hand out to show the way and to even open the door for Kuroko.

"Thank you, Akashi-kun." Kuroko says in a monotone but smiles sightly. The limo starts to move to their next destination, 'Maji'.

When they reaches their destination, almost everyone on the road is staring at Kuroko and Akashi, they who came out of the _limo_. Kuroko, who has Akashi accompanying, walks in 'Maji' and towards the counter. "A vanilla milkshake please," is Kuroko's order. The counter assistant did not even flinch, until "He said ' A vanilla milkshake please.' Are you even paying attention?" Akashi's voice rings dangerously throughout the counter assistant's ear.

"Wha-?" She wants to protest but stops. Then, she gasps at Kuroko's sudden appearance. "Huh-? Oh. I'm sorry!" She apologizes. "Vanilla Milkshake right? 200 yen please?"

"It's alright. Here." Kuroko hands 200 yen coin to her. She blushes at Kuroko's kindness, but not for long as she notices the glare that the red head gives out '_He's mine_'. She gasps again as she hands the vanilla milkshake to Kuroko.

They heads back to the limo. Kuroko is happily drinking his vanilla milkshake while Akashi is _smiling_ away, telling people that Kuroko is _his_, well maybe _ours_, even though Akashi does not like sharing.

"Shall we head to the airport now?" Akashi asks. Kuroko looks at the clock near the rear mirror, 3.30PM. He nods to answer his question. "Claude, you heard me." Akashi says. "Yes, Akashi-sama." is the chauffeur's reply. They takes their time to the airport.

* * *

******- In the Airport, 3.40PM -**

A certain green head, Midorima Shintarou, with bags of different stuffs and a luggage, siting on the bench, waiting for 5PM and the others to come. He is dressed in a simple V-lined, half-sleeves shirt, with a thin light green scarf around his neck. He wears a pair of black jeans and a frog-like hat, probably his lucky item for the day. As usual, he has his fingers taped. People around him, are gossiping about the frog-like hat, saying that it's weird.

20 minutes later. Both peach-pink head and dark-blue head can be spotted next, Momoi Satsuki and Aomine Daiki, respectively. The girl has a white sundress with pink butterfly on the end of it, a pair of sunglasses and a large baby-pink hat on, looking as innocent as ever. The tanned boy wears a black sleeveless shirt, which clearly shows his six-packs, and blue jeans. He, a basketball junkie and a delinquent, now looks exactly a model somehow. They both are carrying their own luggage, Aomine has a basketball spinning on his hand. Teenagers around just could not keep their eyes off them. They join Midorima to wait for the others.

30 minutes later. A certain giant appears in the airport, Murasakibara Atsushi. He has a hand full of sweets and snacks, the free hand carrying his luggage. He wears a normal t-shirt and shorts, which can be presentable. He wears a straw hat too. Now, he is about 2 meters tall, of course, people around him is just think 'A giant munching chips' and some are afraid of him. He goes on joining Midorima, Aomine and Momoi.

5 minutes later. The 'devil' and the 'angel' arrives in the airport, Akashi Seijuurou and Kuroko Tetsuya, respectively. Akashi wears a suit-like clothing, while Kuroko dresses in white hoodie with a black shirt inside and blue jeans. Some people gasps at Kuroko's 'sudden appearance' and shivers at Akashi's aura. They also joins the crowd, with Claude carrying their luggage, even though Kuroko insisted to carry it himself.

"So, Ryouta have not arrived?" Akashi asks. "Apparently so." Miodrima says. "It's 4.40PM already." Momoi worries. "What if Kise's not coming?!" Aomine laughs it off. "That'll be great." He is still laughing, until 'snap'. "Wait- Akashi-kun. This is an airport! Don't throw-" Kuroko fails to stop Akashi. Aomine stops laughing, as a pair of scissor flies pass. He freezes to the spot. "The scissor!" Momoi almost screams, as they all turns and Aomine unfreezes.

Surprisingly, Akashi's chauffeur -no wait, loyal butler- Claude, catches the scissors, with one hand holding two luggage. What's more surprisingly is with his hand! "Wow..." Momoi and Aomine gasps in amazement. Midorima gasps quietly, while pushing his glasses up. Murasakibara almost drops his snack, but did not, just wide-eyed at Claude.

Suddenly, "Amazing! How did you do that?!" A familiar-yet-annoying voice chirps in. It is Kise Ryouta, the model, who is dress in a yellow shirt with a black sleeves jacket and black jeans, with a black hat. Behind him is his manager, Yuragashi Katani, carrying Kise's luggage and his.

"Good afternoon, Yuragashi-san, Kise-kun." Kuroko greets them. Yuragashi bows to Kuroko. "Kurokocchi! Hello!" Kise sings as he moves forward for a hug, 'snap'. Another scissor flies by. "Akashi-kun... Refrain from throwing scissors." Kuroko frowns. Then again, the scissor is caught by Claude. Kise gulps. Akashi just _stares_ at Kuroko and the rest.

"Mind if you introduce... Yuragashi-san?" Midorima asks the ravenette behind Kise. "Oh. He's my manager! Katacchi!" Kise jumps happily. "I'm Yuragashi Katani. Nice to meet you. Oh I have my own ticket, and it's beside Kise's seat-" Yuragashi bows again. "It's time." An unfamiliar voice interrupts them. It is Claude Faustus.

"Yay!" Kise chirps. "Let's go~" Murasakibara says and finishes his last chips of the open packet, as 'Food aren't allowed when boarding the plane, until you are inside?'.

"..." Kuroko sigh mentally as they all walks onto the plane, which is flying to America in the next few minutes. He will miss Serin and N.o 2.

* * *

**Slight Extra Scenes:**

Kuroko puts N.o 2 in the gym, then uses misdirection to slip away.

'Woof!' N.o 2 barks at Riko and the rest.

"Why is N.o 2 here-" "Kuroko!" Riko shouts in frustration, interrupting Hyuuga.

"If you don't wanna take care of him, can I?~" Teppei suggests. "No." is Riko's immediate answer.

All of them sweat-drops at Riko.

**Another Slight Scene:**

"Oh. My. God! His voice! His voice!" Momoi inner screaming when Claude says 'It's time.'

"Oh my god! I'm melting !" Her inner self screams.

"Oi. Satsuki!" Aomine pats on Momoi's shoulder. She fell down. "Wha-?! Satsuki are you okay?!" Aomine worries.

"Y-yes... Let's go!" Momoi regains her strength to stand.

Kuroko, who is secretly watching but cannot hear their conversation, thinks, "Did Aomine's hand do something to Momoi? I better not touch his hand for now."

**-A while later-**

"Tetsu!-" "Don't touch me." Kuroko says, interrupting Aomine. "Wha-Why..." You can see Aomine's soul coming out from his mouth.

* * *

Me: How's this? Poor Aomine... ._. Sorry for updating so slowly... /sobs/

Information - Claude Faustus is from Kuroshitsuji~

Me: Review please~


	8. In the Mansion

Summary: Kuroko met Akashi in the park, then have a game of shogi, Akashi tricked Kuorko into a trap and decided to take them to america? [Oh well summary suckz ._.] - GoM x Kuroko. –

* * *

**Chapter 6 - In the Mansion**

**Italics is English~**

5 hours later, "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to_ LaGuardia Airport. Local time is 10PM and the temperature is 32.6°F. For your safety and comfort, we ask that you please remain seated with your seat belt fastened until the Captain turns off the Fasten Seat Belt sign. This will indicate that we have parked at the gate and that it is safe for you to move about. Please check around your seat for any personal belongings you may have brought on-board with you and please use caution when opening the overhead bins, as heavy articles may have shifted around during the flight. If you require deplaning assistance, please remain in your seat until all other passengers have deplaned. One of our crew members will then be pleased to assist you. We remind you to please wait until inside the terminal to use any electronic devices. On behalf of Shiori Airlines and the entire crew, I'd like to thank you for joining us on this trip and we are looking forward to seeing you on board again in the near future. Have a nice stay!_" The flight attendant announces in English then in Japanese.

"..." Silence fills the area where Kuroko seats. "Prepare to wear your coat" Akashi says coldly. Kuroko takes off hoodie and replace it with a black polyester hoodie, then wears a black thick knit scarf with white muffles and black gloves. Kise puts on a thicker brown coat and black muffles on with gloves. Akashi puts on a thicker coat that suits his outfit, then put on gloves and muffles. Yuragashi does the same. Murasakibara goes to the toilet to change out of his shorts and puts on his winter clothing. Midorima puts on a winter coat and gloves, no muffles since he has his frog-like hat. Momoi wears a brown winter coat, puts on muffles and gloves. Aomine just looks at them dumbfound, Claude just stares at them with his another coat on already.

"Wha-" "Dai-chan, didn't bring? Aho-mi-ne~" Momoi teases as she interrupts him. "O-oi! Satsuki!" Aomine shouted dangerously. "Ahahaha... Sorry.." Momoi pauses. "Here~" She then chuckles, as she hands a think winter coat, muffles and gloves to Aomine. He snatches them and wears them on, "T-hank you.." He whispers to himself.

They gets off the plane as soon as Murasakibara is done changing. "Waaa~ So cold~" Murasakibara whines. "Kuro-chin~ Are you cold?~" He asks. Kuroko stares at the purple head then smiles warmly. "A little" Kuroko says. "Th-that smile!" They, except Akashi and Yuragashi, thinks as they admires it. "Let's go to the house I prepared for us." Akashi says. "Very well. Please head this way." Claude says as he raises his hand to lead the way.

They follows Claude out of the airport and into a limo. "Wow!" Aomine exclaims. "Enjoy your time." Claude says as his takes over the driver's seat. Kuroko stares outside the window, admiring the sky, full of stars. "Tetsuya, Daiki, Ryouta, Atsushi, Shintarou and Satsuki. Tomorrow we are heading for a party, I guess you have some suits or something formal?" Akashi asks. They, except Yuragashi and Kuroko, who is distracted, looks at each other. "I guess not." Akashi sighs.

"Claude,_ prepare some clothes for them before tomorrow comes._ I guess you could do that, right?" Akashi asks yet not a questioning tone. "_Yes,_ _Your Highness_." Claude replies.

"Tetsuya?" No reply. "Tetsuya..." No reply again. They all stare at Kuroko, who is still staring outside the window. "Kurokocchi/Kuro-chin/Kuroko/Tetsuya-kun/Tetsu-kun /Tetsu?" They say in unison. No reply. "..." They continues to stare at him.

"Tetsuya... Something that matters?" Akashi asks with a deep tone of irritation. This time, "..." Kuroko turns. "Nothing.. and Yes?" He asks. The others mentally face-palms themselves. "Never mind..." Akashi sighs. "Anyway, do you know where we are?" He asks. "America!" Aomine and Kise says in unison. Akashi face-palms this time. "I mean where in America?" He asks again. "New York City..." Kuroko answers. "That is correct." Akashi says in satisfaction. "Mine-chin, Kise-chin, baka~" Murasakibara says, munching his chips. "So mean~" Kise fakes tears. "What did you say! Giant!" Aomine shouts in frustration. "... Please keep your voices down... I'm sure, Claude-san can't concentrate..." Momoi calms the duo. "Oh no.. Don't worry, miss... And we are here." Claude says as his opens the door.

They gets down the car and stands in front of the gate of mansion, maybe bigger. "Are we still in New York City-" "Yes we are." Claude interrupts the duo, Aomine and Kise. "Here please." Claude guides them into the mansion.

"_Welcome home, Young master._" Maids and servants, who line up at the side of the door as it is push open, greet. As usual, Aomine, Momoi and Kise stares in disbelief. Midorima gulps, pushing his glasses with his taped fingers and Yuragashi just stares at Akashi and Claude. Kuroko gives the emotionless looks while Akashi gives the satisfaction looks. They enter the mansion with lots of curiosity.

* * *

Me: How 'bout this..? This is a little short... Well, next is... Introduction to the mansion? or A visit to a relative? O.O Review pls~


End file.
